Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Frontier
by Makishi24
Summary: El regreso de un antiguo enemigo obliga a nuestros niños elegidos a reunirse... Nuevos amigos y enemigos los esperarán en el Digimundo... Y quizás, el renacer de una inesperada aliada los ayude a recobrar la paz que tanto necesita este mundo. Atención: Hay OC s míos :3
1. Personajes

**Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Frontier**

NOTA: No anoto a los personajes originales del anime, para darles oportunidad de que conozcan a los nuevos un poco antes de que lean el primer capítulo.

 **Takuya:** ¡Eso no es justo, Marcela!

 **Yo:** ¡A ti todos ya te conocen! ¡Haz tu trabajo o no hay paga!

 **Takuya** _(Resignado):_ Okay… La autora sólo se hace responsable por la historia y los personajes nuevos. Digimon y sus personajes le pertenecen a su autor original. ¡FIN!

 **~Personajes~**

 **Makishi Amamiya:** Es amiga de Naoko, Koji y Koichi en su grupo de la escuela. Al parecer es bastante buena en inglés, ya que cuando Naoko se pone extremadamente nerviosa; Makishi es quién trata de comunicarse con ella en inglés para poder calmarla. Tiene una hermana y un hermano mayores a ella, por lo que tiene un poco de experiencia aguantando las peleas entre Takuya y Koji; e impidiendo que se maten entre ellos (Bueno, no es que ellos llegaran a esos extremos). A pesar de su exterior confiado, es una persona muy cariñosa y extremadamente honesta; lo que la lleva a pelearse a menudo con Izumi.

 **Naoko Kusabe:** Es amiga de Makishi y el resto del grupo, aunque su extrema timidez la limite a llevarse bien con Makishi, Ryoji y Koji. Es hija única y sus padres siempre están trabajando, por lo cual parece que sólo sabe comunicarse en inglés con Makishi; aunque Naoko tratará de salir de su zona de confort al conocer a Takuya y a sus amigos. Le encanta dibujar, al grado de haber llevado con ella su cuaderno de dibujo al Digimundo y así dibujar lo que más le llame la atención durante el viaje. Al parecer, Naoko ya había conocido anteriormente a Koji; debido a que ella olvidó una vez su libreta de dibujo y éste la recuperó antes de que cayera en manos equivocadas… Sólo que a Koji se le había olvido este incidente (Tranquilos, me encargaré de que a Koji no se le vuelva a olvidar *Risa malvada de la autora*).

 **Ryoji Sasaki:** Es amigo de Makishi, Naoko y Misaki (a éste último lo trata como a una mascota debido a su personalidad demasiado infantil), antes de conocer a Takuya y sus amigos. Es un tanto serio, pero no al nivel de Koji y le enfurece que Takuya lo empezara a llamar "Koji Número 2" debido a su seria actitud. Vive con sus hermanas menores y con su mamá, debido a que su padre los abandonó cuando él era muy pequeño; por lo cual él trata de hacerse más responsable por ellas y es el motivo para tratar de manera un poco protectora a Makishi, Naoko, Tomoki y Misaki. Al parecer, a los únicos que respeta en serio son Koji, Makishi y Takuya (siempre y cuando, éste no lo empiece a fastidiar).

 **Misaki Miura:** Es un muchacho muy alegre y despreocupado… Al grado de no fijarse en los semáforos cuando cruza la calle (Por algún motivo, me recuerda a mí). Es un muy buen amigo de Makishi, Naoko y Ryoji al principio de la historia (A Ryoji lo admira mucho, sin que le moleste que Ryoji lo llame "Mascota" sin querer). Sin embargo, en su anterior escuela se metía en peleas y era muy temido por sus compañeros; hasta que su difunto abuelo le regaló una guitarra, con la esperanza de que con ella se empezara a alejar de las peleas y volviera a ser un muchacho alegre. Aprecia mucho a sus nuevos amigos, sobretodo a Ryoji, a Makishi y a Koichi; a éstos últimos a cada rato les dice que se ven muy bien juntos.

 **Shun Morinosaki:** Un muchacho un poco mayor al resto de los protagonistas, es un año mayor a J.P y de actitud sumamente fría. No se lleva para nada bien con nuestros protagonistas, prefiere hacer todo a su manera; sin importarle quién se ponga en su camino y lograr sus metas. Él llega al Digimundo en un Trailmon, alejado de los otros chicos.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**~Intro~**_

 **Koji:** Sí sabes que te tardaste en publicar esto, ¿verdad?

 **Makishi24:** E-Eto, no sé de qué me hablas.

 **Koji:** Ha pasado un mes, Autora-san.

 **Makishi** _(Molesta)_ ¡Tú has tu trabajo o te despido como a Takuya!

 **Koichi** _(Entra mientras Autora-san y Koji se terminan de pelear):_ Ok… Digimon Frontier y sus personajes son propiedad de Toei Animation y Akiyoshi Hongo. La nueva historia le pertenece a Makishi24-san. _(Sale de escena sonriendo, sin notar la pelea de la autora y Koji)_

 _ **~Capítulo 1~ El Último Día de Clases**_

Habían pasado 3 años desde que Takuya y sus amigos viajaron al Digimundo… En aquella gran aventura donde se conocieron.

Durante esos tres años, él y sus amigos cambiaron bastante, incluso Takuya, Koji, J.P, Koichi e Izumi decidieron cambiarse a la misma escuela para seguir juntos. También hicieron varios nuevos amigos por el camino. Sin embargo…

El destino haría que ellos volvieran a ese mundo… Un destino que quizás los cambiaría para siempre.

 **~En la mañana~**

-¡Ya me voy, mamá! –gritó Takuya apresurado antes de salir de su casa. A diferencia de todos los días, ese día él llevaba un uniforme escolar diferente.

-¡Cuídate, hijo! –gritó su madre animada desde la cocina. -¡Tu padre y tu hermano irán a la ceremonia también!

Ese día era bastante especial para Takuya y sus compañeros… Su ceremonia para el ingreso a secundaria antes de las vacaciones de verano y como era de suponerse, al despistado de Takuya se le había hecho tarde y trataba de llegar a la escuela a toda velocidad.

-¿Necesitas transporte? –le preguntó en voz alta una voz femenina. Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules en bicicleta, llevaba el mismo uniforme que Takuya.

-¡Makishi! –gritó aliviado el joven, mientras se subía en la bicicleta de la chica. -¡Me acabas de salvar la vida!

-¡Me debes una! –gritó Makishi mientras pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Te desvelaste?

-Cállate, tú también vas retrasada –le regañó el chico.

-Mis hermanos estaban convenciendo a mis padres para que vinieran hoy, ellos nunca vienen por el trabajo –comentó Makishi mientras se dirigían a la escuela. -¡Ya estamos muy cerca!

-¡Si llegamos a tiempo, te invito una hamburguesa! –dijo Takuya.

-¡Trato hecho, amigo! –Makishi dio un guiño a su amigo mientras pedaleaba con más fuerza al ver que estaban a pocos metros de su escuela.

Después de… Casi atropellar a algunos compañeros para poder entrar al colegio, Makishi y Takuya lograron llegar a tiempo a su salón de clases antes de la ceremonia.

-¡Lo logramos! –gritaron Makishi y Takuya al mismo tiempo al entrar al salón. Ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de triunfo.

-Denle gracias a la emergencia que hubo en el gimnasio, de lo contrario ni siquiera hubiesen podido entrar al edificio –dijo un muchacho peliazul con una pañoleta azul marino alrededor de su cuello. –Me sorprende que aún te juntes con este torpe, Makishi.

-Deja de insultarme, Koji –le gruñó Takuya completamente molesto.

-Alguien debe impedir que lo mates a golpes, Koji –sonrió pícaramente Makishi mientras saludaba a su amigo.

-¡Sigo aquí, muchachos!

-¿De veras?

-De milagro los dejaron entrar, Koji, creímos que no vendrían hoy –habló un muchacho completamente idéntico a Koji, sólo que este joven tenía cabello un poco más corto.

-No seas tan condescendiente, Koichi –lo regañó Koji.

–Hasta Izumi y Misaki fueron a buscarlos al patio –añadió el gemelo.

-¡Nos tenían buscándolos como un par de idiotas! –gritó furiosa una chica rubia desde la puerta del salón. Al lado de ella, estaba un muchacho sonriente de cabello castaño.

-¡P-Perdón, Izumi! –se disculpó Takuya rápidamente mientras los dos jóvenes se acercaban a él y a sus otros amigos. -¡D-De veras lo siento!

-¡Ma~kishi-chan! –saludó animadamente el muchacho de cabello castaño a Makishi. -¿Volviste ayudar a Takuya porque el muy tonto no se despertó temprano?

-¡C-Cállate, Misaki! –le gritó Takuya a Misaki, enfado por su "teoría" acerca de lo que pasó en la mañana. ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cierto, Makishi?

-Creo que fue lo que en verdad sucedió –dijo Makishi muy despreocupada.

-¡Ahhhh~~~! ¡Eres muy mala conmigo, Makishi!

-Alguien tiene que ser malo contigo –dijeron los gemelos, Izumi, Misaki y Makishi sin mucha sorpresa.

-¿Quieren callarse? Estoy tratando de leer –los regañó un joven de cabellos negros desde un escritorio cercano a la ventana. –Último día de clases y los tengo que soportar a ustedes.

-Wa~, Ryoji; tú también te preocupaste por Makishi-chan –dijo Misaki contento, causando que Ryoji se sonrojara un poco.

-Cierra la boca, Mascota. Cualquiera se preocuparía al tener al tonto de Takuya como amigo –gruñó Ryoji.

-Lo bueno de las vacaciones es que no tendré al Koji Número 2 regañándome –río Takuya, seguido de sus amigos.

-Muy chistoso, torpe.

-¿Quieres pelear, Ryoji?

-¿Y perder mi graduación? Buen chiste.

-G-Guys, s-stop fighting! –se oyó una vocecita detrás de ellos. Era una chica de la misma edad de Tauya, con rizos castaños atados en dos coletas; que temblaba de los nervios al ver a sus amigos peleando.

-¡Naoko! –gritaron sorprendidos Takuya y sus amigos.

-¡Naoko-chan! –Makishi se acercó rápidamente hacia Naoko y trató de calmarla. –Are you alright? _[¿Te encuentras bien?]_

-Y-Yes… And you?

-¿Qué le dijo? –preguntó Takuya confundido.

-Le está hablando en inglés, tarado –le regañaron Koji y Ryoji al mismo tiempo.

-Ese es el resultado de dormirse en las clases de inglés, Takuya –masculló molesta Izumi.

-No se preocupen. Naoko-chan ya está bien –dijo feliz Makishi al ver que su amiga ya estaba más calmada.

-Naoko, ¿de verdad estás bien? –le preguntó Koji con voz muy seria a la chica.

-S-Sí. No hay problema, Koji-kun –sonrió Naoko despreocupada.

Algunas horas más tarde, Takuya y sus compañeros se habían dirigido hacia el gimnasio para conmemorar paso del sexto año hacia la secundaria. Entre el público se encontraban varios de sus familiares, incluso J.P y Tomoki lograron asistir al evento para ver a sus amigos. Para la gran sorpresa de Koji y Koichi, sus padres se sentaron juntos en los asientos para poder verlos; también vino la familia de Makishi, causando que la chica soltara una pequeña lágrima de la alegría,

 _~Una hora Más tarde~_

-¡Takuya, chicos! –gritaron J.P y Tomoki entre la multitud para reunirse con sus amigos.

-¡J.P! ¡Tomoki! –gritó Takuya animado.

-¡Hola, muchachos! –le siguió Izumi.

-Me alegra verlos –los saludó Koichi con mucha calma.

-¿Qué dicen, muchachos? ¿Tienen algo que hacer después? –les preguntó emocionado J.P. -¡Después de todo, ya son vacaciones!

-¡Yo no! –gritaron Tomoki y Takuya al mismo tiempo.

-Yo tengo la tarde libre –sonrió Izumi.

-¿Qué me dicen ustedes, chicos? –preguntó J.P a Koji, Koichi; a Makishi, Misaki, Ryoji y Naoko también los había incluído en su pregunta.

-Seguro –dijo Koichi completamente despreocupado. -¿No vienes, Koji?

-No tengo ningún inconveniente –respondió Koji con voz tranquila.

-Será divertido –dijo Marcela alegremente. –Cuenten conmigo.

-No podemos, lo sentimos –dijeron Misaki, Ryoji y Naoko al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Eh~?! ¡¿Por qué?! –los miraron Takuya y J.P completamente sorprendidos.

-Mi madre trabajará hasta tarde. No puedo dejar a mis hermanas solas en la casa –respondió Ryoji con la voz más seria de su repertorio.

-Yo iré a comer con mis padres en la tarde –dijo Naoko con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Y tú, Misaki? –le preguntó curioso Tomoki a Misaki.

-Yo tengo que ayudar a Ryoji. Según él, tengo que ayudarlo con sus hermanas mientras él arregla su casa –dijo Misaki sonriendo como si nada.

-¡No seas bocón, Mascota! –rugió molesto Ryoji, tratando de golpear a su amigo.

-Ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear –dijeron Makishi y Naoko mientras los separaban.

-Oh, bueno. Será para la siguiente, muchachos –se despidió Takuya, mientras él y sus amigos se retiraban de la escuela.

 _~Mientras tanto~_

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdennos! –gritó una voz completamente desesperada.

-¡Tenemos que pedirles ayuda! ¡Es nuestra última esperanza! –chilló otra voz.

-¿Creen que respondan al mensaje a tiempo, Bokomon? –preguntó una vocecita.

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó Bokomon desesperado. -¡Ellos tienen que volver!

 _ **~Continuará~**_


End file.
